The present invention relates to a copying machine constructed so as to make maintenance, and the replacement period for components in particular, readily understandable.
In maintaining a copying machine, the consumable components of the copying machine are replaced by new components at the end of each specified service term.
The question of whether or not a component should be replaced can be readily determined for components for which the use frequency of the part and the copy frequency is identical (for example, a photosensitive drum, cleaning blade and developer) by ascertaining whether or not the number of copies has reached a specific value because the use frequency of the component can be determined by a glance at the copy counter.
Electrophotographic copying machines which can make copies on a plurality of paper sizes have copy counters corresponding to the copy size, and which select and increment the copy counter that corresponds to the cassette size.
In order to facilitate maintenance of electrophotographic copying machines, some machines facilitate the verification of the service period by displaying in a display area the use status of each part which should be replaced, and others automatically make the component unusable when a standard use term is exceeded.
Components such as the paper supply roller and the document feed belt for automatic feed devices differ in use frequency depending on the way in which they are used by the operator. The use periods, of these types of components cannot be determined by the total value of the copy counter alone. Heretofore, these components have been replaced, e.g., as the wear condition of the rollers, etc., were determined to be dangerous via visual inspection by service personnel. Of course, the judgement of the service personnel being dependent upon personal experience. In instances such as this, however, components are often replaced more frequently than necessary or, alteratively breakdown when their use is extended beyond the service period.